Boy's never don't cry
by Yunoki
Summary: Attention ceci est un crossover entre Hawaii 5-0 et White Collar. Ou comment après quelques situations terriblement douloureuses pour eux, Neal prend la décision de les expatriés, lui, Danny et Grâce. A Hawaii. "-Tu déconnes Caffrey, un cailloux en plein océan pacifique ! -Non Danno. Je ne plaisante pas." /!\ Rating M pour lemons a venir.
1. Un nouveau départ

_**Salut !:) Hier alors que je regardais Hawai 5-0, une idée m'est venue. Bizarrement je repensai a la fanfiction de (mettre le nom) et je me suis dit : «Ouais ok, pourquoi pas moi ? » Alors je me lance, moi aussi. **_

_**C'est un CrossOver entre White Collar (FBI : Duo très spécial) et Hawaï 5-0 et je le mettrai dans les deux catégories au lieu de le mettre en CrossOver. **_

_**On sait tous que ça aura plus de chance d'être lu dans ce cas là ! Bien je vous laisse a votre lecture. Bisous. Petite précision, ils sont âgés entre 19 et 24 ans. Donc c'est comme un teenage/school. Enfin demandez moi si vous n'avez pas tout compris.**_

**Un nouveau départ**

**Aéroport d'Honolulu – Hawaï 15.26**

_-Bordel Caffrey ! Comment tu as pu n'emmener jusqu'ici ?_

_-Oh pitié Danno. On en avait tout les deux besoins et crie moins fort ou tu va réveiller Grâce. _

_-Je t'emmerde ! _

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui sont ces personnes pas vrai ? Et bien pour faire une petite présentation le grincheux Danno, de son vrai prénom Daniel Williams, -blond aux yeux bleus- engueulai son meilleur ami, -brun au yeux bleus- dit Neal Caffrey.

Son soit disant meilleur ami -son presque frère- l'avait emmener sur un bout de caillou ! A il ne savait combien de kilomètre de son New Jersey chéri ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire !

Enfin bon il lui pardonnait parce que c'était Neal, mais un autre coup comme celui là et il se retrouverai mal en point fois de Danny Williams !

_-Bon tu as fini de râler ? Dit le brun._

_-Ouais c'est ça ! Pour la peine tu prends les valises._

_-A tes ordres._

_-C'est bien tu sais ou est ta place._

_-Hey, je t'ai entendue je te signal ! _

Il sortirent de l'aéroport, Danny avec le porte bébé, Grâce dedans et Neal chargé comme un bœuf. Ils prirent tout deux un taxi et arrivèrent jusqu'à leur nouvel appartement il était assez bien situé près de la plage et a la fois de la ville.

En entrant on avait la vue sur un salon aux couleurs crèmes ouvert sur une cuisine américaine moderne. Puis il y avait un petit patio ouvert vers l'extérieur, on y voyait déjà les eaux turquoises de l'océan. A l'étage il y avait deux chambres, l'une aux couleurs vertes et bleues, la suivante chocolat et café avec une touche de rouge. Entre ces chambres il y avait une spacieuse salle de bain, munie d'une baignoire, une douche et deux lavabos surmontés de grands miroirs.

_-Neal je prend la chambre bleu et verte, c'est la plus grande alors avec Grâce en plus..._

_-Ouais t'inquiète pas, de toute façon je te l'aurai laissé. _

Ils installèrent leurs affaires et elles de Grâce une fois que tout fut rangé, la petite choisit cet instant afin de faire savoir qu'elle avait faim. Tout comme les deux jeunes hommes d'ailleurs.

_-Bon aller princesse il temps de manger, lui Danno._

_-Pendant ce temps je nous prépare une quiche avec une salade ok ?_

_-Ok ça me va._

Danny fit le biberon de Grâce et la cala contre son bras afin de la faire boire. Une fois qu'il fut fini, il l'a repris contre lui pour lui faire faire son rot. Elle s'endormait déjà quand Neal arriva avec leur repas.

Il posa la petite dans son vieux landau (comme dans les 50) et tout deux se mirent à table et mangèrent tranquillement, la télé en fond sonore.

Les deux jeunes hommes passant la soiré avachis dans le canapé devant la télévision, se levant seulement pour faire manger Grâce. Enfin, vers 21 heures ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, demain une longue journée les attendait.

_**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

Le lendemain matin c'est le début d'un sanglot qui réveilla Danny. Aussitôt il se leva et prit sa magnifique petite fille dans ses bras pour la calmée.

_-Aller viens mon petit chat je te change et on va manger d'accord ?_

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et changea la couche de sa fille, puis descendit avec elle. Tout deux encore en pyjama.

Avant même d'arriver à la cuisine, Danny sentait déjà l'odeur d'un bon petit déjeuner qui l'attendait. Et il n'avait pas tord. Neal était aux fourneaux et il y avait même déjà un biberon tout prêt pour la petite.

_-Tu sais que si tu n'était pas mon meilleur ami je t'embrasserai ?_

_-Ah Danny, on sait bien tout les deux qu'on se considère plus comme des frères malgré notre orientation sexuelle commune._

_-Heureusement sinon e ne pourrai pas te supporter, _dit le blond avec humour.

_-Ah ah. Hilarant. Oh mais qui voilà ? Mais c'est la plus belle ! _S'extasia le brun sur la petite.

_-Elle tiens juste de son père._

_-On à qu'à dire ça oui. _

Une fois que tout trois aient fini de mangé et qu'ils étaient habillés, ils sortirent. Grâce dans le porte bébé contre son père et un large sac de langes sur l'épaule pour Neal en plus de leurs sac de cours.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la crèche qu'ils avaient précautionneusement choisis au préalable et y déposèrent la petite. Danny eu du mal à la lâchée mais il le fit finalement après maintes recommandations aux auxiliaires puéricultrices.

Ils se dépêchèrent afin de ne pas arriver en retard en cours dès leur premier jour. En effet l'un faisait des études en arts et l'autre en droit. Et heureusement pour eux, ils avaient eu de la chance d'être dans la même université. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun à leur premier cours de la journée. A peine fut-il assit que Neal reçut un sms.

**De : Danny**

**A : Neal**

**Hey :) **

**On mange ensembles ce midi hein ?**

**De : Neal**

**A : Danny**

**Bien sur ;)**

**Je viens te chercher a ta salle ?**

**De : Danny **

**A : Neal **

**Okay !:)**

Tout se passa bien pour Neal lors du premier cours. C'est lors du deuxième que ça se corsa. Il était en cours de math, trichant allègrement quand il se fit interrompre.

_-Hey, tu ne serai pas en train de tricher par hasard ? _

_-Absolument pas ! J'évite juste de trop réfléchir._

_-Donc tu triches._

_-Appel ça comme tu veut..._

_-C'est mal._

_-Ouh tu m'envoie désolé. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me dénoncer ? Ouh j'ai peur ! _

_-Tu est vraiment agaçant._

_-Enchanté Neal Caffrey, pour te servir !_

_-Peter Burke. De même._

Neal lui sourit légèrement et retourna à son cours, trichant toujours sous le regard consterné de Peter.

La mâtiné se finie rapidement et le brun sortit vite de son dernier cours, n'apercevant même pas Peter que essayait de le rattraper. Mais ce dernier le perdit de vue et Neal rejoint Danny pour le déjeuner.

Le blond était assez inquiet, s'était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il laissait Grâce pour toute une journée. Il avait hâte que la journée se finisse afin de pouvoir serré son petit chat dans ses bras.

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus, moi j'en suis très fière ! **_

_**Donc laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**_

_**Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais a dire. Bisous !**_

_**Yunoki.**_

_**P.S : C'est une fanfiction ok. Et c'est la première fois qu'un tel projet me tiens a cœur alors j'aimerai de la clémence. L'inspiration ça va, ça viens alors je ne met pas d'impératif de publication. Je préfère aller a mon rythme et vous écrire quelque chose de bien au lieu de bâclé le tout en me dépêchant.**_

_**Voilà cette fois c'est vraiment tout ! **_

_**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! **_

_**Et n'oubliez pas : La review est le seul revenu de l'auteur et c'est gratuit alors je compte sur vous ! Même si c'est juste pour mettre un smiley ou un « j'aime » ça me suffira. :)**_


	2. Une rencontre au sommet !

_**Salut les p'tits choux ! Commet allez vous depuis la dernière fois ? Bien j'espère !:) **_

_**Bien je vous laisse a la lecture du deuxième chapitre !:) Biz' **_

**Une rencontre au sommet !**

**Université d'Honolulu – 11.30**

Neal était en cours d'histoire des arts. Il était véritablement passionné par cette matière (en plus d'avoir un talent hors du commun pour le dessin et la peinture). Les mouvements du XVI ème et XVIII ème siècle plus particulièrement avaient son attention. En bref il était tellement attentif lors de ce cours, s'en imprégnant un maximum, qu'il entendit a peine Peter l'appelé.

_-Hey Neal ! _

_-..._

_-Neal !_

_-Hein ? Oui quoi ? _Dit-il irrité d'être coupé dans le cours.

_-Euh je me demandais si tu accepterai de déjeuner avec moi ce midi ?_

_-...D'accord, mais ça ne dérange pas si j'emmène un ami ?_

_-Non pas du tout. ON se retrouve à la cafet'._

_-Ok._

Aussitôt le brun se retourna, le cours reprenant toute son attention, ignorant tous les autres élèves. Il n'y avait plus que la voix du professeur et les peintres du XVIII ème qui avaient de l'importance a ses yeux désormais.

La sonnerie retentit laissant le courant crée par les élèves se déverser jusqu'au réfectoire.

_**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

Daniel de son côté, sortait tranquillement de son cours d'économie lorsque quelqu'un le percutât, le faisant tomber à terre.

_-Non mais ça va pas la tête !? On fonce pas dans les gens de manière !_

_-Excuse moi. Mais si tu n'avais pas été sur mon chemin ça ne serai pas arriver. _

_-Parce qu'en plus ça va être de ma faute ! _S'indigna le blond, tout en se relevant.

Quand il leva la tête il eu un moment d'absence. Ce mec était a se damner ! Il était plutôt grand et musclé, plus que Neal en tout cas et quand on savait que Danny était plus petit que lui... Il avait également les yeux verts ou bien étaient-ils bleus ? En tout cas il les trouvait magnifiques. Ses cheveux noirs eux, étaient coupés assez courts. Quand il comprit finalement qu'il était en train de mater le superbe adonis devant lui, il eu la décence de détourné le regard, rougissant sous l'œil amusé du brun en face de lui.

Ça aurai pu continuer longtemps si Neal n'était pas arriver.

_-Ah Danno je te trouve enfin ! _

_-Caffrey ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !_

_-Je ne compte plus depuis longtemps tu sais ! Bon tu viens, on va manger._

_-Oui j'arrive._

Le blond se retourna pour parler à l'autre brun mais il avait disparût. Il suivit donc son meilleur ami et tout les deux se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, Neal prenant directement la direction d'une table ou siégeait déjà quelqu'un.

Ils s'assirent.

_-Danny je te présente Peter, on a plusieurs cours en commun. Peter je te présente Danny, mon meilleur ami. _

_-Enchanté Danny._

_-Ravis de faire ta connaissance Peter._

Tout les trois firent plus ample connaissance. Peter apprenant que les deux amis habitaient ensembles, ceux-ci découvrant que le brun voulais devenir agent du FBI. Ils discutaient encore une dizaine de minutes avant de minutes avant que le regard de Peter soit attirer par quelqu'un. Il fit signe à la personne de venir s'asseoir avec eux, ce qu'elle fit.

_-Hey mais tu est celui qui m'a foncé dedans ! _S'exclama Danny.

_-Oh Danno tu dois exagérer, comme d'habitude._

_-Tu rigoles ! Je suis carrément tomber par terre !_

_-Et j'ai dis que j'étais désoler._

Avant qu'une autre diatribe n'ai eu le teps de sortir de la bouche du blond Peter intervins.

_-Bien alors vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés a ce que je vois. Danny, Neal, je vous présente Steve McGarrett._

_-Content de te rencontrer,_ lui dit Neal.

_-De même_, répondit le brun.

_-Ouais c'est ça. _

Malgré la mauvaise humeur de Danny celui-ci se dérida rapidement quand a l'humeur de Steve. Rapidement ils se trouvèrent pas mal de points communs, tout comme Neal et Peter.

N'ayant pas cours de l'après-midi ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Danny ne sonne.

_-Ah oui c'est mon alarme ! Neal, on doit y aller._

_-C'est vrai, c'était un plaisir d'avoir discuter discuter avec vous. Au revoir._

_-A demain, Neal._ Répondit Peter.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la table et allèrent chercher Grâce à la crèche, Danny redevenant un papa gâteau sous l'œil humoristique de Neal. Ils rejoignirent la maison, pour une fois cependant c'est Danny qui fit la cuisine et Neal qui s'occupa de la petite, lui donnant son bain. Il mangèrent devant un programme quelconque à la télé mais décidèrent de monter se coucher tôt. Ils avaient eu une journée épuisante. Même Grâce, qui pour la pour première fois fit sa nuit complète. Danny en fut très fier, il prit d'ailleurs un photo de se jour pour la mettre dans l'album de bébé sa fille.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener avec la petite.

Ils passèrent la journée au zoo, Danny prenant des milliers de photos des différents animaux. Neal lui se contentait de les observes ou de lire leurs fiches. Et Grâce, qui, malgré ses quelques mois de vie avait les yeux qui pétillaient, émerveillée de voir autant de choses.

Ils rentèrent en milieu d'après-midi Grâce devant faire sa sieste, l'ayant déjà bien entamé contre le torse rassurant de son père.

Sur le chemin du retour ils s'arrêtèrent a un restaurant de crevette tenu par un homme assez corpulent du nom de Kame Kona. Ce dernier leur faisant promettre de repasser a l'occasion.

Une fois rentrés a la maison, ils dînèrent les mets achetés plutôt, surprenants par leur mélange de saveurs. Aussitôt après, il montrèrent se coucher, la journée les ayant épuisés. Et cette chaleur !

_Vive la climatisation centrale !_ Se disait Danny en se glissant des les draps frais.

_**Et voilà vous avez eu la rencontre McDanno ! ;D**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçus, moi je préfère le premier.**_

_**Enfin la prochaine fois on verra la vie du côté et Steve et Peter ! (Aller dites que vous m'aimez ! LOL)**_

_**A plus mes petits. Bisous.**_

_**Yunoki ! **_

_**P.S : Un review = Une auteur heureux (sauvez les auteurs du gouffre du désespoiiiiiiiiir ! LOL)**_


	3. Démons et Chimères

_**Salut vous ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je pète le feu ! Enfin au moment ou j'écris.**_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction et je dis bonjours aux nouveau qui viendraient de la découvrir. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **_

_**Tout comme ce chapitre qui est de la vue de Steve et Peter, et oui ! Je n'arrivai pas a choisir entre les deux alors ça s'est fait naturellement, j'ai mis les deux ! **_

_**Allez j'arrête mon blabla, bonne lecture !;) **_

_**P.S : Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la nullitude du titre du chapitre !**_

**Démons et chimères**

**Honolulu - Maison de Steve – 6.30**

Steve rentrai chez lui après un bon footing d'une heure. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla rapidement et se prépara un bon petit déjeuner. Mangeant devant la télévision qui diffusait les information locales. N'y prêtant pas grande attention il prépara ses affaires de cours et quitta sa maison. Il se rendit rapidement a l'université et quelques minutes plus tard il vit arriver Peter.

_-Salut. _

_-Salut Steve ! Tes parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? _

_-Toujours pas. Et je sais pas quand ils vont pouvoir rentrer. Armée oblige._

En effet les parents de Steve travaillaient pour l'État, le père de Steve entant de NAVY pour la Marine Nationale et sa mère à la CIA. Il ne les voyait donc pas souvent. Au début ça allait, il n'était pas tout seul. Il y avait sa grande sœur Marie avec lui mais celle ci avait déménagé à New York l'été dernier. Il se retrouvait donc seul.

Enfin. Il avait toujours son meilleur ami et s'en contentait, il était habituer depuis temps.

L'heure d'entré en classe arriva et il se plaça dans le grand amphithéâtre, n'écoutant le cours que d'une oreille. Il se perdit dans ses pensés. Celles-ci se dirigeant vers un certain blond.

Il se rappelait de leur rencontre pour le moins... explosive. Il se dépêchait, voulant voir un professeur avant le déjeuner et lui avait foncé dedans le faisant carrément tomber a terre. Quand l'autre s'était relevé, il avait été surprit par la verve du blond, attendrit aussi, par ses éclats de voix. Et puis il était vraiment très beau, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrières. Il était très carré d'épaules mais avec des hanches tellement étroites. Et aussi, il était plus petit que lui.

Lui était déjà plutôt grand mais même l'ami du blond le dépassait d'une tête !

A ses yeux c'était plutôt adorable et cela faisait naître en lui un incroyable élan de protection envers Danny.

_-Monsieur McGarrett ! Mon cours vous est-il si inintéressant ?_

_-Hum... Hein ? Oh oui monsieur. Enfin, euh non !_

_-Très bien alors soyez attentif je vous prie._

_-Bien sur monsieur._

Les études étaient importantes, c'est pour ça qu'il suivait de tels cours. Mais il savait que ce qu'il voulais faire était d'être dans l'armée. NAVY ou SEAL pourquoi pas ? En tout cas il ne se voyais absolument pas dans un bureau avec le costume et la cravate assortis ! Et puis il ne serai pas qu'un physique rêve il serai intelligent un avantage non négligeable dans sa profession !*

Il prit le fil du cours tout en essayant de prendre des notes ce qui était assez difficile lorsqu'on en avait pas écouter le début.

Bah il demanderai ses notes a Chin.

_**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

Quand Steve et Peter se quittèrent pour aller en cours, ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle de droit. Il se plaça a côté de Neal qui était déjà installer. Il sortit son cahier de note pour communiquer avec un brun sans se faire rouspéter par le prof. Il écrivit.

**-Hey, pourquoi être partit précipitamment hier ?**

**-Tu est de la police ?**

**-Non... Mais j'aimerai savoir.**

**-On devait aller chercher quelqu'un.**

**-Ah, une petite copine ?**

**-Oh Dieu non ! Les filles n'ont pas vraiment ce qu'il faut pour nous plaire a Danno et moi.**

**-Vous sortez ensembles ?!**

**-Non ! On est comme des frères. Des frères gays ! LOL**

**-Ah d'accord.**

**-Pourquoi cette question ?**

**-Pour rien.**

Alors que Neal voulais l'asticoter encore un peu plus la sonnerie retentit. Il souffla ayant manquer son coup. Peter avait bien faillit lui faire cracher le morceaux sur Grâce. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer a son... nouvel ami (?) qu'il élevait la petite, celle-ci étant la fille de Danno alors que tout deux étaient gays. Non trop bizarre. Il faudrait raconter l'histoire avec Rachel et a chaque fois qu'on la mentionnait elle avait la fâcheuse tendance a apparaître blessant Danny un peu plus. Non mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée même. Il n'en parlerai donc pas ou le blond piquerai une crise. C'est pour ça que Neal avait les avait emmenés loin des États-Unis et déposés a Hawaï. Cette femme était beaucoup trop mauvaise. En même temps lui aussi échapperait a ses démons.

Merci a Mozzie de les avoir envoyer ici le plus rapidement possible.

Il faudrait qu'il lui envoie une bonne bouteille de vin pour le remercier.

Mais revenons a Peter qui se posait de plus en plus de questions. Neal et Danny étaient gays. Ok. Mais alors c'était _**un **_petit ami qu'ils allaient chercher ? Car le brun avait été limpide quand à la relation qui les unissait le blond et lui.

Alors quoi ? Décidément il tournais vraiment en rond !

Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi se demandait-il tout ça ? _**Peut-être parce qu'il t'intéresse ?**_ Lui souffla une voix qui ressemblait a la sienne. Non mais ça va pas ?! Il ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine ! Il n'allait tout de même pas tomber amoureux maintenant ! Il finissait ses études et après direction de FBI. Pas besoin de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher d'avancer en plus !

_**Mon pauvre vieux tu divagues complètement !**_ Se dit-il. Pourquoi faisait-il autant de plan sur la comète comme ça ? La dernière fois qu'il avait fait tant de projet ça lui avait exploser a la figure, il s'était ridiculiser et tout ce qui lui restait désormais c'était Satchmo, son chien.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un brouillard flou pour Peter. C'est seulement a la fin des cours qu'il émergea, cherchant Steve.

Il le trouva rapidement discutant avec Danny. Quand il fut partit Peter arriva aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

_-Ce soir je dors chez toi._

_-Okay._

C'était ça qui était bien avec Steve, en un phrase ils se comprenaient. Pas besoins de longues phrases -enfin sauf cas particuliers- avec son ami. Il attendais a chaque fois que Peter vide son sac pour l'aider a faire le point parlant doucement pour ne pas le brusquer quand il savait que son ami n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il entendrait.

Ouais Steve était son meilleur ami.

_**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

Steve avait été quelque peu surprit pas son ami brun. C'était vraiment quand il était sur le point d'imploser qu'il s'imposait comme ça chez lui. Pas que ça le dérange mais ça le faisait se préoccuper de son état et ça ne manquait jamais, Peter finissait par lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

D'eux deux, Peter était certainement le plus terre a terre, réfléchissant toujours avant d'agir.

Aux portes de l'université, ils se séparèrent, Peter allant chercher Satchmo, lui chercher de quoi manger au restaurant chinois. Ça remontait toujours le moral de Peter, de manger des nouilles au poulet avec des nems. Et puis lui aussi aimai ça alors autant en profiter !

Il se rejoignirent chez Steve.

Peter ne tint pas longtemps. Rapidement il lui raconta ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, déballant tout si vite qu'il eu du mal a suivre son ami pourtant si calme habituellement. Une fois qu'il eu fini de conter son tracas, Steve pris une grande inspiration pour y réfléchir. Une fois qu'il eu mentalement préparer sa réponse, il ferma brièvement les yeux, priant pour que son ami ne s'énerve pas. Ou pas trop.

_-Écoute Peter, je sais que tu connais Neal depuis très peu de temps. Seulement tu est attiré par lui. Et pour ça seul le physique entre en compte. Si tu a envie de le connaître plus à toi de lui faire comprendre, c'est oit qui décide. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu va devoir réapprendre a avoir confiance en les Hommes. Et je ne compte pas je suis ton meilleur ami. Je sais qu'Élizabeth t'as fait beaucoup de mal mais la nature humaine n'a pas que ça a offrir. C'est vrai que tu est plutôt hétéro mais si tu tombe amoureux de lui, je te soutiendrai. Ça serai plutôt mal venu de ma part de te faire des reproches non ? Alors pour une fois ne te pose pas de questions et fonce !_

Peter avait écouter Steve attentivement et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Il s'était fait ramasser a la petite cuillère par le brun plusieurs fois déjà. Et ce qu'il avait subit le faisait se mettre sur ses réserves. Seulement cette fois c'était différent. Il était comme un papillon attiré vers la lumière. Cette lumière étant Neal.

Alors il allait écouter Steve, tant-pis si ça foirait.

Il allait foncer !

_**Alors qu'avez vous penser du point de vue de nos deux hommes de loi ? **_

_**Je suis assez satisfaite de moi même si j'ai eu un peu de mal a démarré avec Steve (vous l'aviez remarquer ou pas?).**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimer ! :) **_

_**Bisous a tous ! 3**_

_**Yunoki !**_

_**P.S : Et n'oubliez pas : Une review = Un auteur heureux ! :D**_


	4. Varicelle

_**Hey les petits ! ça va ? Moi oui ! On retourne du côté de Neal et Danny. Pour les fans de Peter/Neal la chasse a commencée, mais qui a dit que ce n'était pas Neal qui allait commencer ? Ben oui sinon c'est moins drôle ! :D Patience jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! **_

_**Bon je vous laisse au chapitre bisous. :)**_

_**P.S : Merci a tous ceux qui reviewent, même si il se peut que je ne réponde pas elles me vont droit au cœur ! ^^ **_

* * *

**Varicelle**

**Nouveau domicile Williams/Caffrey – 7.23**

Danny n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Grâce comme tous les nourrissons avait attrapée la varicelle. La pauvre petite était couverte de boutons rouges et pleurait sans cesse. Elle ne voulait pas s'alimenter mais avec Neal ils la forçaient au moins à boire pour éviter une déshydratation.

Seulement Danny n'avait pas prévu une chose, lui n'avait jamais eu la varicelle. Et fatalement, il l'attrapa et cette maladie non dangereuse pour les enfants pouvait l'être pour les adultes. Rapidement le blond se trouva couvert lui aussi de boutons rouges le grattant affreusement.

Neal prit donc les choses en main. Il emmena Danny a l'hôpital, heureusement pour lui le virus n'était pas très virulent. Le médecin lui prescrit des antibiotiques tout en lui précisant qu'il serai fiévreux encore quelques jours. Lui s'occupa de Grâce le temps qu'elle ne soit plus contagieuse. Autant dire que le week-end ne fut pas de tout repos.

C'est donc lessivés l'un comme l'autre qu'ils arrivèrent en cours lundi matin, encore un peu fiévreux pour Danny. Quand ils croisèrent Steve et Peter ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent clairement choqués par leur apparence.

_-Ça va les garçons ?_ Demanda Peter.

_-Euh, ouais._

_-Vraiment ? On dirait que vous sortez d'un film de zombie._

_-Merci du compliment_, dit Neal.

_-Non vraiment, vous allez bien ?_ Insistât Peter.

_-J'ai la varicelle et on a pas dormis du week-end, voilà._

Steve s'approcha de Danny et posa sa main sur le front du blond.

_-Tu es encore fiévreux._

_-Et oui mais ce crétin n'a pas voulut rester a la maison !_

_-Hey je te signale que j'ai un diplôme a obtenir !_

_-Et ce n'est pas en te rendant malade que tu __l'obtiendras__. Neal si tu peut tenir va en cours, moi, je__ ramène Danny chez vous._ Dit Steve.

_-Et c'est quand qu'on me demande mon avis a moi hein ?_

_-Aller Danno s'il te plaît, tu est vraiment épuisé. Tu sais quelles conséquences ça aura si tu n'es pas opérationnel. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois._

_-Ok. C'est bon je rentre._

Danny accompagner de Steve rentra jusque chez lui.

Une fois arrivés le blond invitât Steve a entré.

_-Bon tu veux faire quoi ?_

_-M'assurer que tu va bien._

_-Je monte dans ma chambre, libre à toi de me suivre._

Évidement Steve n'hésitât que très peu de temps et il retrouva Danny en caleçons et t-shirt. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus était le lit du bébé tout près de celui du blond.

_-Tu as un enfant ?_

_-Une petite fille, elle est à la crèche._

_-C'est pour ça que tu es tombé malade. Mais tu n'es pas censé être gay ?_

_-Oui et oui. Et comment tu sais ça toi ?_

_-Neal l'a dit a Peter et lui et moi parlons beaucoup, on est amis._

_-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre._ Il se glissa dans le lit. _Tu compte rester ?_

_-Je peux ?_

_-Oui, mais tu sais voir quelqu'un dormir n'est pas très passionnant._

_-Peut importe._

Steve enleva son pantalon et s'allongea aux côtés du blond. Ils étaient face à face, la gène disparaissant lentement. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Ils discutèrent a voix basse. Danny finissant de s'endormir au milieu d'une phrase, Steve ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir, le rejoignant au pays des rêves.

_**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

De son côté, Neal alla en cours la journée se passant dans un brouillard géant.

Il était vraiment fatiguer, la petite étant vraiment intenable lorsqu'elle tombait malade. Heureusement qu'elle était pratiquement guérie. La dernière fois Danny était aussi tombé malade, seulement il avait trop poussé son état et avait du finir en urgence à l'hôpital y restant une semaine complète. Grâce avait été infernale, elle était née deux mois plutôt et supportait très mal d'être éloignée de son père. Neal avait faillit craquer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour que la petite s'arrête de hurler et de pleurer.

Heureusement pour lui le blond avait vite été remit sur pied et il était venu le sauver du cauchemar ambulant qu'avais été la fille de son ami. Suite à cet événement c'est lui qui s'était effondré ayant attrapé la grippe.

A la fin des cours il se dirigea jusqu'à la crèche et rentra à la maison avec Grâce. La petite était calme ce qui était une bonne chose de son point de vue. Il gravit les escaliers et atterrit dans la chambre de Danny, tombant devant un tableau qu'il était loin de s'être imaginé.

Steve et Danny avaient certainement du bouger durant leur sommeil car a présent, ils s'enlaçaient. Steve avait un bras sur la hanche du blond tandis que celui-ci était recroquevillé contre le brun.

_-Oh regarde m__a chérie, papa s'est trouver un amoureux ! _S'exclama-t-il doucement.

Il posa Grâce dans son lit et descendit au salon non sans avoir pris une photo des deux hommes endormis. Il commanda a manger étant trop fatiguer pour pouvoir cuisiner. Après avoir reçut sa livraison il posa le tout sur la table du salon avec un mot pour Danny et alla se coucher après avoir été recherché Grâce pour lui donner à manger.

Il se changea et s'effondra dans son lit, s'endormant aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

_**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

Danny se réveilla tard dans la nuit, presque en même temps que Steve. Avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit un gargouillement se fit entendre, l'estomac du brun.

_-Aller viens__ on va descendre manger un morceau_, lui dit le blond, affamé lui aussi.

Ils se levèrent et Danny se précipita sur le lit de Grâce. Il était l'heure de son biberon.

_-Salut mon petit chat. Aller viens on va manger. Et tu a vu qui est là ? Grâce, je te présente Steve._

_-Enchanté mademoiselle_, dit le brun jouant le jeu.

Ils descendirent au salon et trouvèrent les plats a réchauffer sur la table. Danny fit d'abord le biberon de Grâce qu'il mit dans les bras de Steve.

_-Tiens, fait la manger pendant que je fait réchauffer ça s'il te plaît._

_-Tu est sur ? Je n'ai jamais..._

_-Mais oui je suis sur, regarde elle ne pleure pas !_

_-Bon ok._

Steve s'assit dans le canapé mis la petite correctement contre lui et approcha la tétine en plastique de sa bouche. Grâce téta goulûment, détendue dans les bras chaud qui la portaient. Elle semblait même bien l'aimer, ce que Danny remarqua, arrivant avec leurs plats.

_-Elle t'aime bien._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-D'habitude elle pleure quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre de Neal ou moi qui l'avons dans nos bras. Elle ferme même les yeux quand tu la nourris, elle est détendue. Elle t'aime bien._

_-Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?_

_-Je suis son père_, répondit le blond comme si c'était la seule chose a dire.

Ils dînèrent tout deux ayant placé l'enfant dans son cosy. Bientôt ils finirent de manger et remontèrent avec la petite, retournant se coucher.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement toujours un peu groggy de leur précédent sommeil.

La journée avait été bien chargé pour eux, (enfin pour le peu de temps ou ils étaient réveillés) et en s'endormant Danny se demandait comment il allait pouvoir tout expliquer à Steve. Se raconter, c'est dur.

Et puis Neal allait le soûler -inquiet comme la mère poule qu'il était-, il en avait déjà mal au crâne !

* * *

_**Bien, dites moi franchement ce que vous en avez pensé parce que moi j'ai eu l'impression d'envoyer des signaux dans l'espace ! (Dans le sens ou j'ai eu l'impression d'écrire pour ne rien dire)**_

_**Bon j'ai fait avancer la relation McDanno mais bon, pas très contente de moi. Et oui il est un poil plus court que le précédant mais promis j'essaierai de relever la barre au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bisous à vous. :) **_

_**Yunoki !**_

_**P.S : Une review = Un auteur heureux ! :D**_


End file.
